emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8148 (14th May 2018)
Plot Nicola finds the café closed again with a note pinned to the door revealing Bob and Laurel have been sleeping together. Nicola yanks the note from the door and heads round to show Laurel but not before Faith has read it. The vet's surgery is packed full of customers who are all booked in for their annual vaccinations at the same time. Vanessa concludes Pearl has done this on purpose to sabotage the new booking system. A suspicious Bernice watches as Kerry and Daz shout through the letter box of Dale View hoping the missing results letter was delivered there instead of Dale Head. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel informs Gabby and Arthur about her affair with Bob. Gabby questions how Laurel could do that to Brenda whilst Arthur wonders if Bob is moving in with them, declaring if Bob does, he's moving out. Faith heads to Butlers Farm to gossip about Bob and Brenda's affair but a sleep deprived Moira isn't interested. Cain sends an exhausted Moira for a lie down then begins to plan a surprise for their anniversary tomorrow. Gerry unveils a sign he's created for the pop-up micro-brewery. It garners a mixed reaction. Pete hands Dan the DNA results letter as he arrives back from Liverpool. Dan goes to open the letter when his phone rings. Bob reports to Laurel that he's being staying at an unpleasant B&B in Robblesfield and the shower doesn't work. Chas is furious that Whingles Ale are opening a pop-up micro-brewery in the B&B and subsequently she bars Belle, Lachlan, Gerry, Priya, Diane and Doug from the pub. Daz panics when Pete mentions he's given the DNA results letter to Dan. Meanwhile, at Dale Head, Kerry assures Bernice that Daz doesn't have a STD as far as she's aware. She tries to come up with and explanation for her and Daz's odd behaviour but Bernice doesn't buy it. Kerry panics when Daz reports Dan has the letter. Whilst Doug hangs the Whingles sign over the door of the B&B, Diane notices a considerable crack above the door but Doug thinks nothing of it. Rhona and Vanessa attempt to explain the new appointments app to Pearl. At Dale View, Bernice questions what's going on, just as Dan arrives home. As Dan heads upstairs, Kerry notices the letter in his back pocket. Bernice again demands to know what's in the letter. Arthur and Gabby visit Doug to discuss Laurel and Bob's affair. Doug reminds them Laurel deserves to have a life. Cain arranges for Faith to babysit tomorrow night. Faith recommends a solicitor to Brenda and orders her to make Bob suffer, although Brenda wants to be civilized for the twins' sake. Bernice continues to demand to know what's in the letter so when Dan comes downstairs, she instructs him to open it. Before Dan does, Kerry orders Daz to tell Dan the truth. Daz explains the letter contains DNA test results, admitting there's a chance he could be Amelia's dad. A shell-shocked Dan walks out. Gabby and Arthur walk into Mulberry Cottage to find Bob coming downstairs half-dressed. They walk straight back out again. Laurel chases after the children, explaining Bob was just having a shower. Brenda watch the commotion from the bus stop. After witnessing Bob and Laurel hugging, a devastated Brenda phones Faith asking for the solicitor's number. Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen, living room and front garden *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Dale View - Front garden *David's Shop - Exterior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Church Lane car park *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Porch, guests lounge and office *The Woolpack - Bar *Hotten Road bus stop Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,060,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes